


Just Do It

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa convinces Stein to ask Johanna out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

Louisa rode Goldmist into the Jorvik stableyard and dismounted to brush him down. Johannah waved at her, and Louisa smiled and waved back.

“I’ll let you have a rest for a while, boy, I’m gonna go give Stein a hand with some stuff,” said Louisa. Goldmist appeared pleased at that idea, and trotted into the stable to converse with the other horses.

Louisa walked over to the little paddock where Stein stood pretending to be busy, and smiled at him.

“Hiya,” she said, leaning on the fence near him. “Got any jobs for me today?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” said Stein, tearing his gaze away from Johannah. “The pigs need milking and cows need feeding.”

“What?” said Louisa, and laughed. “Where’s your head at today, Stein?”

“Sorry,” said Stein. He blushed so easily, or maybe it was just more visible on his pale face.

“Distracted by Miss Great Ass over there?” asked Louisa, grinning as his blush intensified.

“Shut up,” Stein muttered, shoving the bucket of slop at her. “Go give this to the pigs.”

“Okay but this isn’t over,” said Louisa, smiling as she walked to the pig sty.

The pigs, as usual, were happy to see her. Probably more because of the food, though. Louisa smiled at them anyway, watching that one little pig that bounded happily around the sty.

“Alright, spill,” said Louisa, tossing the empty bucket to the ground when she got back to Stein. “Why is Johannah distracting you so much?”

“Because I, um…” Stein rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks a brilliant red. “I think I have a crush on Johannah.”

“Really,” said Louisa, grinning. “I never would have guessed.”

“Do you think I have a shot?” asked Stein, wringing his hands together. “I mean, I’m just a stable boy and she’s…”

“A stable girl,” said Louisa. “She doesn’t have a higher status than you, Stein. Sure, she all but runs the stables, but she’s just the same as you. It’s not like she’s a rockstar or anything.”

“That didn’t answer my question,” said Stein, a whine audible in his voice. “Do you think I have a chance with her?”

“You won’t know if you don’t try,” said Louisa. “Go ask her out. And if she says no, well, it’ll be awkward for a while but I can be your wingwoman while you go out looking for other girls.”

“But I don’t want other girls, I want her,” said Stein. “How did you manage to get together with Lisa?”

“She got together with me,” said Louisa, smiling at the memory. “But I don’t think that Johannah will make the first move. You should do it.”

“Can’t you ask her what she thinks of me?” asked Stein.

“Fine then, you big chicken,” said Louisa. She rolled her eyes and then walked over to Johannah, watching as she pinned a notice to the noticeboard.

“Hi Louisa,” said Johannah. “Helping Stein again, I see.”

“Yeah,” said Louisa with a laugh. “He pays me well, though.”

“He’s lazy,” said Johannah. “But I guess he gives you something to do.”

“What do you think of him?” asked Louisa. “I mean, as a potential romantic partner?”

“Well, I guess he’s good-looking,” said Johannah. “He’d better be a better boyfriend than he is as a stable boy, though.”

“So you’d say yes if he asked you out?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Johannah. “He has to ask me directly, though, not using you.”

“Sure,” said Louisa. And then she turned to face Stein, calling to him across the stable yard. “Oy, ya big chicken, get over here!”

Stein slowly walked over to them, looking at his boots.

“Just do it,” said Louisa, and shoved Stein towards Johannah. She walked into the stable to stand with Goldmist, both of them peeking out of the stable to watch the conversation.

Stein stammered something, maintaining eye contact with his boots, while Johannah stood in front of him smiling with her arms crossed over her chest. Finally, though, she dropped her arms and instead tilted Stein’s chin up with her hand. She said something that made Stein happy, because he walked back to the small paddock with a spring in his step and then silently cheered, jumping around in delight.

“So?” said Louisa, walking up to Stein while leading Goldmist behind her.

“She said yes,” said Stein, unable to stop grinning. His enthusiasm was infectious, and Louisa found herself grinning as well.

“Of course she did,” said Louisa. “Congratulations.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it if not for you,” said Stein. “Come here.” He hugged Louisa, picking her up off the ground in his enthusiasm.

Louisa laughed at his excitement, pleased to have gotten another Jorvikian couple together. Maybe it would make Stein start pulling his weight more as well.


End file.
